Small chat
by Creamecream
Summary: Romania and Prussia talk in a abandoned building. Human names used. T for swearing/the lightest sexual mention there can be. One shot. AU. Vampire Romania/Vampire Hunter Prussia. PruRom with mentions of JpnLith and RoChu. Really just practice. plus my three favorite Hetalia couples being mentioned :D.


Two in the same month? Madness!

I just liked this idea for some reason.

I was never the best at writing. And I'm about half-asleep. So yeah..

I wanted to something with purely the human names and because I get confused when I read stories like this have a name chart.

Gilbert = Prussia

Vladimir = Romania

Toris = Lithuania

Kiku = Japan

Yao = China

Ivan = Russia

Disclaimer-This thing killed my hands and the characters aren't mine. So there…..

…

"Here you go." the Prussian hissed. dropping a red tinted can into the vampire's lap.

"What? No here you are, sir? Ay, Gil?" Vladimir purred. Which caused Gilbert to shot the vampire a pointed glare with his red eyes.

"I'm kidding. Don't be so snippy." the Romanian vampire stated. Shrugging his shoulders lightly and plucking the can up from his lap. He tilted the can to read the label and nodded his head. "They really do can blood…" he muttered faintly, one red eye shut so he could spy the can clearly.

"I told you. So shut your trap and drink." Gilbert said. Crouching on to the floor, the man ran his hand tiredly though his albino hair and pulled his own silver can from his jacket. Popped open the can and took a drink from it.

"You're not trying to poison me, are you?" Vladimir asked. Which caused Gilbert to almost spit his drink out, but he settled for eyeing the vampire until he swallowed the liquid. "I mean, this would be perfect timing Gilly. Seeing as I can barely lift a finger to oppose you at the moment. Isn't this what you wanted, me at your mercy? At the end of your damned stake?"

Gilbert's eyes were wide as the vampire spoke. He hadn't even thought of it. All he had cared about was getting Vladimir to safety that he didn't give one thought to just killing him.

"Hm? Maybe I was wrong. Maybe Gilbert does like me more then he lets on." the Romanian hummed. Pulling the drink open and drowning most of it in one swig.

"Don't be silly!" Gilbert hissed. Standing up again. "I couldn't just let that freak and his mate kill you. You're my prey!" he spattered. Glaring daggers at the other male.

"Now. Now. Toris and Kiku are lovely men when you get to know them." Vladimir replied. Ignoring a gasp from the vampire hunter. "Lovely men? Are you crazy? They were going to kill you! So not awesome!" the Prussian growled. Slapping a hand down onto the stone floor.

"I betrayed the clan by speaking to you behind my prince's back." Vladimir stated. Flipping his hand in a gesture as if it were common knowledge.

Gilbert's eyes locked to the floor at this. "oh." he muttered. But he then looked back up at Vladimir. "Well, clan for getting to talk to the awesome me. Sounds like they were the ones who got the short end of the stick." he let out a half-hearted chuckle, "why would they attack you over that?" Gilbert murmured after his poor attempted to lighten the mood failed.

"I spoke with you behind the prince's back. Without his consent. And Yao is a very strict man. Can't afford any tattletales'." the vampire said bluntly. Combing his clawed hand into his auburn hair, surprisingly not causing the small ribbon decorated top hat that was perched upon his head to bounce even slightly askew. "So he had to send his precious baby brother and Kiku's little boy toy after my hide."

Vladimir leaned his head on the stone wall behind him and let out a sigh. Taking a sip from his drink.

"At least Kiku will be punished when he and Toris return to the hunting grounds without the bloody tatters of my corpse in their teeth. No alone time for them for a while most likely. Kiku must be so pissed." the Romanian snickered. Gilbert smiled at the sound of the vampire's laugh.

"But of course, because Kiku failed him, Yao's going to send his own pet after not just me, but you too Gil." this made the vampire's snicker turn into a full-fledged chuckle, "Ivan will rip both our skulls out."

Gilbert almost spit his drink back into the can at Vladimir's words. "Ivan?! You mean that big guy that wouldn't let me into that bar you were getting beat in?" Vladimir smiled and nodded to the Prussian. "He's a vampire?! Val!" Gilbert hissed.

"Aw, is the hunter afraid of his prey now?" Vladimir smiled. "Well of course he'll be no match for the awesome me. But what about you? You're hardly in any condition to fight, not to mention how much bigger he is then you!" Gilbert said while pointing at the weak vampire.

"It's true. He'll probably properly kill us." Vladimir said, choosing to ignore the Prussian's words.

"Come here." the vampire said after a moment of silence. Gilbert narrowed his eyes, but he didn't even glace at the shotgun resting on the floor before moving over beside the Romanian.

Vladimir sighed and rested his head on Gilbert's shoulder. "Thank you for that." he whispered, causing the vampire hunter to blink at the other man.

"For what?" the albino asked. "For this." Vladimir purred. Suddenly flinging his arms around Gilbert's neck and pulling him over to brush his lips on the others.

Gilbert was clearly shocked at first, but slowly closed his red eyes. Not really caring about the coppery taste of blood on Vladimir's tongue he pushed the vampire into the wall. He tangled his hand in Vladimir's hair. Gilbert didn't even care why Vladimir was suddenly kissing him, or how wrong this was, Vladimir had a way with his lips that made Gilbert like putty in his clawed hands.

As soon as Gilbert laced his hands around the vampire's hip did Vladimir suddenly shove the vampire hunter away.

Gilbert watched Vladimir silently as the Romanian picked himself up off of the floor and dusted his clothes free of debris from the floor. The vampire leaned down in front of Gilbert, holding the red can in his face. "Thanks for refreshing me," he smirked. Leaning lightly forward to peck the Prussian on the lid over one red eye before turning on his heels and stepping onto the sill of the one window in the room. "Really Gil. Thanks. I needed the power if I even hope to survive Ivan, much more if I want to destroy the whole clan."

The vampire winked and took a backwards step out of the window; his red eyes still on Gilbert ask he fell out of the window.

The Romanian's disappearance pulled Gilbert out of the trance that vampire's kiss had put him in and he rushed to the window, scanning the woods below for any trace of Vladimir, only seeing a flash of red among the trees.

Cursing the mind altering powers of the blood-sucking race, Gilbert rescued his gun from its place on the floor and followed the male out of the window.

…

Yes. I wanted it to seem as if it were cutting into a chapter from a larger story. That's just how I wanted it.


End file.
